The Demon Within
by Pursnikitie
Summary: Arashi Touketsu has been blacking out for no reason for quite some time, and having Ardor the self proclaimed Ultimate ladies man for a best friend doesn't help clear things up, until the Yu Yu gang shows up. Humour and action ensues.
1. Little Human

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own the twisted thought if this twisted story. Did I mention it was twisted? Also I own Two of the characters Arashi and Ardor... -snickers- Ardor is so screwed.

**The demon within**

**Part one of chapter one**

**Age: **17

**Race: **Human

**Gender: **Female

**Name: **Arashi Touketsu

**Location: **Canada

"This is your new assignment. When I say it's time you will bring her here** ALIVE**. This girl has been steadily gaining power in the Makai, under the alias of Akuji." Lord Koenma said flicking on a television screen.

The picture of an amber eyed smirking girls appeared. She had long white hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Whys she such a big threat?"Kazume Kuwabara asked scratching his head.

"Why is she such a threat! Why is she such a threat! I don't know how about the fact that she leveled an entire demon city with a single wave of her hand!"

"A human did that?" Hiei questioned, "I think you're not telling us something about this little human."

"I was getting to that... She's a witch."

"A witch? I thought they had long noses, and warts, and were, well ugly and old."

"Kuwabara those are just old wives tales to scare little children." Yusuke said matter-o-factly, "that's what we used to think about demons too remember."

"Good point."

"There's a house already for you. You'll be her neighbors. I need you to get her to trust you. Someone with that kind of power must be dealt with carefully. Also you'll be attending her school as exchange students while your there. Even you Hiei. Well what are you waiting for? Get going?"

Arashi had woken up with yet another horrible headache. For the past few months she had been blacking out and waking up in weird places, not knowing how she got there or even remember anything that happened just before hand.

"What's going on with me lately?" She questioned herself, getting out of bed, "It must be stress related... must be because of all those school projects, yeah that must be it..." She rolled over to look at her alarm clock. "Oh Man! I'm late meeting Ardor!"

Fifteen minutes later Arashi was running down a busy street, apologizing as she bumped into an old lady walking down the street.

"What took you so long" A six foot tall, fiery red haired guy wearing a pair of shades asked.

"Alarm clock didn't go off."

"Again? You should really get a new one of those."

"Shut up Ardor, we're going to be late for school."

With that said the two friends ran until they reached the giant school building.

"You're late." Mrs. Clark said not turning from the blackboard.

"S-sorry." Arashi panted, "Alarm... didn't go.. off."

"I-I was waiting for her."

"I don't care about your excuses just sit down your interrupting the class."

Making a rude gesture with her hand at the teacher she sat down at her desk in the back of the class.

"I saw that Miss Touketsu."

A few people in the class snickered as Arashi rolled her eyes... This happened all the time.

"Now as I was trying to say before Miss Touketsu, and Mr Pheonix interrupted the class, Please turn to page three hundred and ninety four in your history text books."

Before sitting in his seat beside Arashi Ardor tiles his shades and gave the teacher his "look".

"Oh Ardor..." She swooned turning her back to the class. After several moments she turned back around.

"What were you saying about us being late?"

"N-nothing... just please sit down."

"That's what I thought." he smirked looking over at Arashi, "Works every time, but those front clasps are tricky."

She just rolled her eyes yet again as the rest of the girls in the class swooned and sighed over the fiery haired boy.

"You see Arashi I can get us out of any problem with that awesome bra popping power you gave me...** I am the Ultimate Ladies man!**

"Yes I gave you that power which means I can easily take it away."

"You're no fun!" He whined giving her the "look."

"That doesn't work on me." She growled, her eyebrow twitching


	2. Vitamin Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Arashi & Ardor and the thought of the story. So if you have a problem with it Bite me -smiles- just kidding. Oh and ( ) means that they are speaking in Japanese.

**Part two of chapter one**

"Well fine then Miss Prude!"

"I'm not a prude!"

The argument raged on all the way to the lunch tables where they sat, across from each other glaring. After a few minutes Ardor sighed,

"Fine you win... God... "

"That's Ardor!"

"OMG!"

"He's such a hunk!"

"I'm so in love with him!"

A group of bubbly headed cheerleaders giggled amongst themselves as they walked by.

"Umm, Arashi I have to go somewhere and uhh do some people... err things."

"Yeah whatever have fun with the bimbo's."

"Don't worry I will.. Time to work a bit of the old Ardor charm." With that said he swiftly got up from the table and headed towards the awaiting girls.

"Oh Ardor!" The four girls sighed in unison.

"Good afternoon ladies, you're about to get a daily dose of Vitamin Me."

All four girls sighed and giggled in what seemed a practiced unison. Ardor being the man -whore that he is bathed in the attention and moved the little group around to the other side of the school where no one could disturb them.

_Ewww._ Arashi thought to herself. She knew what was going to happen over there and the thought made her shudder. _Ardor's such a pig._

Digging her lunch and book out of her bag she began to eat and read. The book was titled _The Science & Psychology of Doodles_ The book itself was quite tall so it hid her face from everyone nearby.

0.o.0.o

("Is that her?") Kuwabara asked.

("Of course its her idiot! How many other humans have white hair?") Hiei snorted in disgust.

("Well actually-")

("Excluding the elderly.")

("Oh... right..")

("Quit arguing you two, we have to be inconspicuous.") Yusuke said hitting Kuwabara on the head.

("Hey why did you hit me!")

("Guys please, we have to do this,") Kurama pleaded shaking his head.

"Hn."

("Fine.")

("Whatever.")

("Ok, lets go then,")

0.o.0.o

"Sumimasen, Watashi no na mae wa Suichi desu." A boy with gorgeous emerald eyes and long red hair said tapping her on the shoulder.

("Hello, My name is Arashi.") She said setting down her book.

("Oh wonderful you speak Japanese.")

By the tone of his voice she could tell he wasn't being sarcastic. It actually sounded more grateful then anything.

("Yes I suppose not many people here would.")

("Oh how rude of me, I would like to introduce Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.") He said pointing to each one in turn.

"Hn." Hiei snorted. He had enticing crimson eyes and black gravity defying hair, as if his hair weren't odd enough a star-burst of white was plastered in the front.

("Hi.") Yusuke said with a nod. He had brown eyes and slicked back black hair.

("Yo.") Kuwabara smiled. He had black eyes and orange Elvis-like curly hair.

He was obviously the odd one out, being the least physically attractive of the group. That and he was abnormally tall. Even the six foot Ardor would seemingly be dwarfed by his stature. Although It could just seem this way to a girl standing at 5'4.

She nodded politely to each one and offered them a seat at the table.

("I don't remember the school saying anything about an exchange program.")

("It's more of and experimental introduction program. To see how the students would react to foreign students who can't speak their language. If everything goes well Canadian students will be transferred to Japan.")

("So basically, you're telling me that your all a bunch of guinea pig's.")

("Yeah that sounds about right.")

0.o.0.o

Ardor had a huge smile plastered on his face. Soft moans escaped his lips and his eye seemed to roll to the back of his head. The door to the janitors office was securely shut making it impossible for anyone to enter. The blond cheerleader got up from her knees and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Oh Ardor," She swooned, "Call me."

Her last words fell upon deaf ears because he had already left the small space, and headed back out to his and Arashi' s regular lunch table.

_Who are they?_ Ardor thought as he got closer to the table. _More importantly who is **SHE?** What wonderful red hair... Oh no she's talking to Arashi, what if she lies about me. Wait why would she, she doesn't care. Oh well, whatever but still I must have that girl._

He advanced further honing his sight to that beautiful red haired girl. Slowly making his way forward he noticed they were speaking Japanese.

_Perfect! This will be the perfect time for me to show off my linguistic skills._

Walking up behind the red haired girl he shoved the short black haired boy onto the ground calling him names.

("Move it shorty,") He wrapped his arm around her neck. ("Leave this to a real man short-stuff.")

0.o.0.o

_What an idiot._ Arashi thought rolling her eyes. _Although this will be entertaining._

("Hey sweet chicken licker, who are you dunking in your coffee lately. Wanna grab some nuts and shave a small cat in a pool of jell-o?")

Everyone at the table had blank looks on their faces until finally Arashi burst out into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Yusuke and Kuwabara soon followed suit as Ardor looked at them with a confused expression on his face.

("I'm sorry but I'll have to decline your umm offer.") Suichi said trying to get Ardors arm from around his neck.

"What did she say Arashi?"

"Well Ardor," She said through muffled laughs, "**He **said no."

"He!" Ardor's shades fell to the ground as he actually looked at Suichi's face.

Falling to the ground in what could only be described as pure Agony Ardor seemed to revert to the fetal position. As everything he once believed seemed to fall apart and collapse by his feet.

Hiei's eye twitched as he was about to kill the idiot who called him short-stuff, but changed his mind after seeing him fall to the floor. It was enough punishment for now, besides the idiot wasn't worth his time.


	3. Weak human hands

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Arashi & Ardor and the thought of the story. So if you have a problem with it Bite me -smiles- just kidding. Oh and ( ) means that they are speaking in Japanese. Ps this story is so Twisted. I'm so evil.

**Chapter 3**

Arashi couldn't help but continue to laugh as Ardor's world came crashing down around him. It was too hilarious. Because, really this doesn't happen everyday. Ardor never hits on other guys. This was an occasion for the history books.

When she finally stopped laughing Arashi felt woozy as though she was going to be sick. So being polite she excused herself from the table and proceeded to the office. Where she signed herself out, but never made it home.

0.o.0.o

"Damn it! Koenma and his stupid Spirit Detectives are going to ruin everything!" Arashi yelled in a fit of rage. She was in a dank smelling place. Surrounded by what look like a following of lower leveled demons.

"But Akuji, sir... couldn't you just kill them?" A three-horned seven-foot tall blue demon asked.

"Numb skulls! Imbeciles! Morons! I can't kill them using this girl!" Her voice was deep and other worldly.

"Why? Master?" Another one asked.

"Because that would ruin the plan! I've been refining it for years! Besides with this weak pathetic human body I can barely do this!"

Thrusting out her arm she grabbed the blue demon by the neck, squeezing as hard as the human body would allow Arashi... or was it Akuji let out a low growl.

"You see how I can barely squeeze his throat with my puny hands? Do you see how I can't force the life out of him with this weak human body? I need to use both hands and that's barely enough!"

The blue demon didn't dare fight back. The fear of what his master would do to him made him stand still as Arashi squeezed harder, now with both hands.

Slowly she choked the life out of the incompetent fool.

"Does anyone else have any questions?"

A newer recruit raised his large clawed hand. "I do... Akuji... Sir."

"Yes?!" Sighing she flung the lifeless corpse to the ground, will they ever learn?

"I thought you, or well this body was a witch..."

"Indeed she is."

"Well why don't you just use it for all your dark desires?"

"Theres a simple answer for that..." She lifted her arms over her head and mumbled a short chant. Making a final gesture with her hands. "This happens."

The ground started to rumble, and the air became thick, three or four of the oni surrounding the newer recruit began to tremble. Soon they all seemed to implode on themselves, and the floor became showeredwith blood.

"Y'see you destroyed them easily!"

"Pity. I was aiming for you."

0.o.0.o

Arashi let out a shriek of pain as she rolled off her bed and landed on the cluttered floor her eyes fluttered open and she was covered in an old sweat.

Her head was throbbing, her hands were hurting and she felt dirty all over. She could hear footsteps running down the hall and then her door swung open.

"Arashi! Arashi are you all right?" It was her mother kneeling down to be level with her daughter.

"I-I'm fine... I just had a nightmare that's all... I'm fine..." Arashi stuttered.

"Are you sure? This has been happening a lot... and yesterday I didn't even see you leave for school." A few tears fell from her mothers warm brown eyes.

"Yes I'm sure." She had quickly regained her composure and glanced at her clock. " I have to go take a shower... I don't want to be late meeting Ardor again."

"Shi I can tell somethings wrong." Her mother followed her to the bathroom.

"I'm fine Mom I don't want to be late." With her last statement said she closed the door to the bathroom and cranked the hot water,

She stayed in the burning cascade of a shower for almost thirty minutes, before she finally decided that the dirty feeling was gone. Doing the rest of her normal morning routine, and getting a small bite to eat before leaving to meet Ardor.

0.o.0.o

"Hey your actually on time today!" Ardor laughed as a worn down looking Arashi walked up to him.

"Yeah, yeah..." She yawned, "I ummm didn't get much sleep last night..."

"Oh, maybe you should get some pills for that or something."

"Yeah maybe, I guess."

The two friends then made there way to school and arrived early. Mrs. Clark was standing outside the door to her class, and she motioned for Ardor to come into the empty class room.

"I'll be back in a few Arashi, duty calls and all that."

"Ardor not only is she a married women but shes our teacher!thats sick!" She quickly suppressed a gag.

"Maybe but she's one hot piece of ass."

Arashi left Ardor to his scandalous ways , disgusted by his antics but smirked by the lack of homework they'd be receiving tonight. Walking down to the cafeteria she bought herself a muffin for breakfast.

0.o.0.o

("There was another attack last night.") Kurama sighed.

("Already?!") Yusuke asked.

("Yes, and they seem to be moving further North in the Makai.")

Kurama looked over in Hiei's direction with a sorrowful look on his face. Kuwabara didn't get the connection so they all walked into the school. Hiei merely let out a grunt to acknowledge that he understood. His eyes burned with fury, and he wanted to hurt something very badly.

("Hey whats your problem small fry?") Kuwabara asked.

Hiei's eye twitched and he punched Kuwabara in the face. That felt much better.


	4. Pantie Raid

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Arashi & Ardor and the thought of the story. So if you have a problem with it Bite me -smiles- just kidding. Oh and ( ) means that they are speaking in Japanese. Ps this story is so Twisted. I'm so evil. **And** I just noticed that a I was spelling Shuichi without the first h... my bad.

Chapter 4

Arashi stood in line of the cafeteria waiting for her bagel. She hummed an old 80's song to herself and picked up a small carton of milk. "Good morning Arashi," The lunch lady smiled, "I didn't see you yesterday."

"Morning," She grinned, "I was late for school so you know how it is." She gave her the money said good-bye and walked to the tables so she could enjoy her food. A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her daze. Turning around she saw Shuichi smiling.

("May I sit with you") He inquired.

("Sure.")

("Are you feeling alright, you left school in quite a rush yesterday.")

("No I'm fine now. It must have been something I ate.")

("That's good to hear.")

("So where are your friends?")

("Oh,") he sighed, ("Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to skip so they could check out the arcade and Hiei just didn't feel like being here where's your friend?")

("Oh, Ardor? He's busy having sex with Mrs. Clark.")

("Lovely... I guess.") He seemed lost for words.

(" I know sick, eh?") The warning bell rang and Arashi excused herself saying she had to get to class. Shuichi nodded and went he opposite way. Walking into the class she noticed that(other than Ardor) she was the only student in the class. The only abnormal thing about this was that Ardor looked unhappy, and even more surprising Mrs. Clark looked unhappy. Arashi took her seat beside Ardor and quirked an eyebrow, "so it didn't go as planned in the intercourse department?"

She could feel the glare through his sunglasses, "no, I didn't preform as well as usual." He coughed, "I had a problem with my downstairs."

"Problem?" A few of the desks filled up. "What do you mean?"

"Well," The rest of the class came in so he lowered his voice to a nearly audible whisper. "It was all going good you know first she slipped her hands down my pants and started servicing me."

Arashi scrunched up her nose in disgust she didn't need to hear all the risque details. "Then we started to get a little frisky and..." He noticed her expression, "Not to bore you with the details but when it was time to stick the ferret in the hole, as it were, it went as limp as a well endowed strand of spaghetti."

"I see." The bell rang signaling for class to start.

"Ok settle down class. We have alt of work to do today, and frankly I am very disappointed in the preformance you showed on the last assignment you all did."

Arashi found herself suppressing a snicker at her choice of words. She passed out the papers and stopping at Ardors desk she handed him the paper saying, "I'm especially disappointed in you. You normally excel in this class." His previous mark was whited out and was replaced with a big fat 0. When Arashi received hers she almost shit her pants.

"What the hell?" She blurted out unable to control her temper. "How did I fail this?"She slammed the paper down on her desk.

"If you have a problem Miss Touketsu take it up with me later after class. Theres no need for you to be embarrassed at your lack of finesse with the English language."

"Lack of finesses?"

"Thats what I said dear. Or should I dumb it down for you?"

"Oh theres no need for that Mrs. Clark." She stated through gritted teeth. "I-"

Ardor cut her off, "I've got this covered Arashi." He then proceeded to give the teacher his "look" a few seconds later the semi-attractive bot who sat in front of him yelled.

"Dude, what the hell?!" He jumped from his seat to reveal his pants down around his ankles and he desperately clutched at his boxers to keep them from falling. Arashi looked at Ardor stunned but he on the other hand looked mortified. Taking this as her cue to skedaddle Arashi picked up all her junk and exited the class leaving Ardor there to ponder what the hell just happened.

o.0.o.0.o

("Ok her mom just left for work.") Yusuke whispered to Hiei and Kuwabara. ("So Hiei, wanna go and check around upstairs while Kuwabara and I take the downstairs.")

("I hope her bedrooms downstairs.") Kuwabara grinned stupidly.

("What about your stupid code of honor?")

("Oh... yeah right... darn... but still girls have pantie drawers.")

("Fool.") Hiei sneered, ("You want to snoop around in the undergarments of possibly the most dangerous criminal to date?")

("Well she was kind of hot...")

("Whatever. Can we just get this started. I want to do something other then sneak around somebodies house. I'm a delinquent but I'm not really into B&E's.")

("Bacon and eggs?") Kuwabara felt a sharp pain on the back of his head as both Hiei and Yusuke found it necessary to swat him quite hard.

("I've had enough of this idle chit chat.") Hiei growled, ("Let's just get on with this menial work.")

("Hiei's right lets do this.")

They got down to business. Hiei got into the upper floor through a window that wasn't locked, (_Idiot humans not locking up their dwellings_.) He thought and unconsciously flicked over the latch when he closed the window. Quickly making his way down the stairs he got to the back door where Yusuke and Kuwabara were waiting to be let in. Opening the door he motioned for them to come inside and they quickly began to do a bit of reconnaissance work.

Yusuke and Kuwabara went in the opposite direction as Hiei took the upstairs as was previously planned. First he checked around the bathroom and found nothing but an overflowing laundry hamper. Next was a spare bedroom that was practically empty. He wondered if Yusuke and Kuwabara had found anything yet. Probably not seeing as how there were no loud exclamations of, "Hey I got something!" From the taller of the two idiots.

The Next room was a door on his right, and it was what he assumed the room of their enemy. It looked like what he assumed any regular teenage female humans room would look like. Not that he ever wondered(or cared) what a humans room looked like yet alone a female humans room. But this was on first glance. After a quickly scanning the room he noticed a bookshelf in the far corner of her room filled with books about the occult.

Walking over to it so he could take a closer look Hiei skimmed over the titles of a few. Books about Wiccan religion and healing herbs. Books about demons, but in the Judaeo-Christian sense. He flipped through every single one making sure there weren't any hidden papers or secrets that would be of any use to them. Which he highly doubted because if she was as big a threat as Rei-kai thought she was she wouldn't be so stupid as to leave anything incriminating lying around.

Putting all the books back he started looking first atop her dresser and only saw pictures which were nothing out of the ordinary. He began checking the drawers to see if anything was hidden in them and in the first two nothing .The third drawer, the pantie drawer, held something he thought may be useful. He pulled out the envelope and a picture , before closing the drawer he held up one of the pieces of cloth.

Scrunching his nose into a disapproving sneer he rolled his eyes. (_I see no reason as to why these small, lacy, pieces of fabric bring that idiot so much perverted joy. It's only an article of clothing._) He threw it back into the drawer and closed it. Depositing the envelope and picture into his pocket he continued to search the room and found nothing else possibly discriminating. If you don't count the copious amounts of dirty clothing under her bed.

o.0.o.0.o

Yusuke and Kuwabara had no luck at all in their search downstairs.("You know what ticks me off.") The brown eyed detective stated.

("Ummmm what?") Kuwabara asked as he ruffled through some papers on a desk.

("That we went all the way to the school today, then decided to come back here to do some snooping around. I don't mind missing classes I just can't stand going there then coming back you know. It was just kind of redundant.")

("Yeah man I know...") He flipped through the same papers again.

("What's your problem?")

("Her room wasn't on the bottom floor. Which means Hiei got search it... and I bet he looked through her drawer. And I don't care what he says if he's a man he wouldn't be able to control himself and he'd definitely get a rise out of it.")

("I have to disagree with you moron.") Hiei was behind Kuwabara.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, ("Did you find anything?")

("Yes. Did you find anything?")

("Notta.") Hiei pulled out the envelope and picture. A clicking sound alerted them that someone was entering via the front door. ("Shit, do you hear that? We need to get out of here.") Yusuke said in an almost panic.

"God that teacher is such a skank." They couldn't understand what she was saying but they all recognized Arashi's voice.


End file.
